Lizzie's Party
by ILoveSClub7
Summary: Lizzie has a party. But does it end up like she wants it to?
1. Default Chapter

[ I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters used in this fiction. They strictly belong to the Disney Channel. ]  
  
"Moooom!" The impatient Lizzie McGuire screamed out, her hands flying about in the air.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Her Mother came rushing over to her side.  
  
"Do you know where my red shirt is..you know, the one with the heart and stuff?"   
  
"I believe it was in the wash..let me check." Her mother went rushing off towards the laundry room. All of a sudden, Matt comes bursting in. It seems he has something tied around his head..  
  
"Look at me! I'm Magical Matt!" He screamed out. Lizzie half yelled in shock, and half in anger.  
  
"Give me my shirt, you little rascal!" Lizzie flung herself at Matt, but Matt quickly dodged. Matt then ran around the couch, Lizzie close on his tail. Their Mom came back into the room, and got ready to scream.  
  
"LIZZIE! Stop chasing your brother! MATT! Get Lizzie's shirt off your head!!"  
  
Matt stopped and then looked at his Mother. He then glanced at Lizzie, and crossed his arms together, and simply replyed..  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say to me, young man?" Their Mother said in an outraged tone.  
  
"I mean..fine." Matt glared at Lizzie. Lizzie returned a smirk, as Matt untied Lizzie's shirt from his forehead, and threw it at her. He then marched up the stairs.  
  
"Mom..it's wrinkled."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, but there's no time. Go find something else to wear."  
  
Lizzie stomped her foot and groaned a frustrated noise. She then, also, made her way up the steps.  
  
  
- A Hour and A Half Later. -  
  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Miranda waved at her best friend as she came from her house. Lizzie stepped down the steps, and smiled over at Miranda.  
  
"Hey Miranda..Gordo." Gordo looked up from his calculator, and did a wave with his hand. He then returned to his work. Lizzie leaned over at looked down at the calculator.   
  
"Miranda..what's he doing?" Lizzie asked. Gordo was quick to answer.  
  
"Surveying and calculating the wind speed. We might be in for a storm tonight."  
  
"Storm? But my party's tonight. Oh, darn." Lizzie said, stomping her foot. Miranda simply shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't get in our way of Spin the Bottle..I can't believe Ethan is coming!" Miranda and Lizzie joined hands and jumped up for joy, shrieking.  
  
"No..what I can't believe is Kate. She's coming, right?" Gordo looked up, a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I can't believe my Mother made me invite her..'Be nice and sweet, Lizzie! I'm sure she would invite you! ...'" Lizzie remarked in a way mocking her Mother.  
  
Miranda and Gordo joined in laughter. Lizzie smiled, and climbed aboard the bus, with Miranda and Gordo following.  
  
- Later that night. -  
  
Thunder crashed the night sky. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were sitting around the table, chatting, waiting for the remainder of the guests to arrive.   
  
"Wow! I can't wait for Ethan!" Lizzie smiled, so did Miranda.  
  
"I can't wait for the pizza. Extra cheese and anchovies! Tasty!" Gordo explained. Lizzie and Miranda just grinned at him.  
  
"What?" Gordo shrugged. The sound of the doorbell broke the silence. Lizzie and Miranda both ran to the door, with Gordo following. Lizzie was the first to get there, and pulled the door open.  
  
"Move, out of my way, excuse me!" The voice of the drama queen, Kate, chimed in. Kate made her way into the house, and tossed the bags of chips to the corner.  
  
"Kate! This is my house, you're not in charge!" Lizzie growled.  
  
"Uh, okay, whatever, now where is Ethan!"  
  
"He's not h--" Miranda was not able to finish her sentence, because the front door had slammed suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys..this is the first chapter! The second is on its way! 


	2. MATT!

Miranda's brown eyes widened. Lizzie and Gordo looked to the door.  
  
"Uh, what was that?" Kate asked, or rather demanded.  
"I don't know..I don't really want to know." Lizzie said.  
"I'll um..go check." Gordo said, and walked towards the door.  
"Be careful, Gordo."  
Gordo opened the front door and poked his head out. He scanned the area and shook his head, stepping back in, and shutting the door.  
"Nothing.."  
Lizzie bit her bottom lip. Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I'M not scared." Kate said, with pride.  
"HEY GUYS!" Kate jumped and screamed.  
"Oh..it's just you, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire."  
"Yeah, well, we're going to go to that resturant, and we'll be back at around midnight." Sam said. Jo just giggled.  
"Okay Mom, Dad, bye."  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. McGuire." Gordo and Miranda said. Both the McGuires then left out the door.  
"Okay.." Lizzie said, when she heard the car backing out of the driveway.  
"Well, whatever, I'm going to watch TV." Kate smirked, before walking off to the living room and joining Matt in watching uCastaway/u.  
"Lizzie..I'm scared." Miranda said.  
"Don't worry you guys, I bet it was just the wind..remember, the storm?" Gordo said, nodding his head.  
"Yeah Miranda..it's just the storm." Lizzie replied. Her bottom lip was quivering though, because she was scared, too.  
"Come on guys, let's go watch the movie." Gordo said, and walked to the living room. Lizzie and Miranda followed him. Miranda looked to Lizzie.  
"Lizzie.."  
"Don't worry about it, Miranda."  
"Okay..if you say s--"  
Yet again, Miranda was cut off by the shrieking of a familiar voice. Matt.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 = on its way! 


	3. ETHAN!

Kate and Gordo looked to Matt.   
"WHAT!" Kate yelled.  
"I..I..I.." Matt stammered.  
"Oh wonderful! You made me miss the Wilson part!" Kate said, angry.  
"Shut UP Kate!" Lizzie screamed, walking into the room. Kate just rolled her eyes.  
"What happend, Matt?" Gordo asked.  
"I saw Ethan! Outside! He was covered in green stuff!"  
"ETHAN!" Miranda and Kate screamed together, while Lizzie and Gordo ran to the door. Gordo was the first one out, and Lizzie followed carefully. Gordo walked around the side of the house, surveying everything that seemed a bit weird.  
"GORDO! LOOK!" Lizzie pointed to a strange figure. Gordo walked back to Lizzie and knelt down to it.  
"Oh God.."  
"What? What is it!?"  
"Ethan..he's..he's.."  
Lizzie screamed, scared, shocked..scared.   
"GORDO! WHAT DO WE DO! I'M SO SCARED!" Lizzie burst into tears. Gordo stood and embraced her into a hug.  
"It's okay, Lizzie..come on, let's go inside."  
Gordo walked into the house once more, holding Lizzie's hand. They both made their way back into the living room.  
"He's..Ethan..he's.."  
"Ethan's dead." Gordo finished the sentence for Lizzie.  
"He's..what?! Dead!" Kate stood suddenly, charging over to Gordo. She raised a finger to Gordo's nose.  
"NO! Ethan is NOT Dead! You're lying!"  
"No he isn't Kate!" Lizzie screamed. Miranda and Matt we huddled on the couch, hugging each other, both scared.  
"Yeah..maybe he was hit b--" Gordo was cut of this time, by a voice at the top of the stairs..  
"Got you now, kids.." 


	4. You jerks!

Kate looked to Lizzie. Lizzie looked to Miranda. Miranda looked to Matt. Matt looked to Gordo. They all screamed. Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand, and they both ran into the kitchen, under the table. Kate ran to a closet, while Matt and Miranda covered themselves with a blanket. The carrier of the voice made his way down the steps, each was heavy. Matt hugged Miranda tighter. Lizzie squeezed Gordo's hand. Kate fumbled around in the closet, trying to get deeper. The figure just smirked, and made his way to the couch. He grabbed the blanket..  
  
"Games over, kids.."  
  
He then pulled the blanket off, revealing Matt and Miranda. Miranda screamed in horror. Matt just laughed. There stood the supposibly dead Ethan.  
  
"E..E..ETHAN?!?" Miranda squealed.  
  
Ethan burst out into laughter, wiping some of the green slime from his face.  
  
"Man, we got 'em good!" He said, between laughter.  
  
"We?" Gordo asked. He and Lizzie had gotten from their hiding place.   
  
Matt stood up and high fived Ethan. Lizzie glared.  
  
"YOU! YOU! YOU..YOU RASCAL!" Lizzie screamed. "LET ME AT HIM!" Gordo held her back, though.  
  
By now, Kate had exited the closet, and was glaring at Ethan.   
  
"You jerk! Ugh!" Ethan laughed more, tears streaming down his face, while Kate dusted the dust from her shirt.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed once more.  
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
"Not again!"  
  
Yet, it was just Lizzie's parents. They walked into the living room, a questioningly look on both of their faces.  
  
"Not again?" 


End file.
